


Three Straws, One Cup 三龍入洞

by Analgisia



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Butt Plugs, Charles You Slut, Cock Rings, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Dry Orgasm, Felching, Foursome, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3807940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Analgisia/pseuds/Analgisia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles與三個男人的日常</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Straws, One Cup 三龍入洞

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Three Straws, One Cup](https://archiveofourown.org/works/960199) by [velvetcadence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetcadence/pseuds/velvetcadence). 



> 給kidako，獨孤影漠，阿燈這三個小妖精。

Burke回到家的時候發現Charles已經躺在床上睡著了，好像一整天都在等待被他的男人們享用。雖然只是一點，但是他大概也還是打掃了一下房子。一整天就像一隻乖巧小貓一樣呆在家裡：洗盤子，洗衣服，讓客廳充滿著檸檬味清新劑的清香。肛門塞依然插在他的屁眼裡，只要站在臥室門前就可以輕而易舉的看見。Charles肚子向下，正趴在床上睡覺。這大概是他最誘惑的樣子了，十足的小騷貨。Burke在一旁欣賞著。  
  
他如利刃一般指尖像是分開女人裙子一樣沿著Charles的脊骨向下劃開，露出了嫩紅的部位，一邊舔吻著一邊把玩著粉嫩的肌肉，輕柔地刺入那一層結締組織...當然其他人可不會這麼做。Burke可向來是“賞菊高手”。  
  
他悄悄地坐在床邊，輕輕揉捏白皙圓潤的小屁股，Charles的呼吸開始逐漸變得急促起來，他醒了。Burke看著Charles夾得緊緊的雙腿，本能地一把抓住了塞子，他在真想要在Charles的臀瓣上抓出一道一道的血痕。  
  
Charles輕聲呻吟了一下，背部的曲線起伏著，像一隻貓兒，枕在Burke的手臂上看著他。你怎麼才回來？聲音在Burke腦海中響起，Charles的話像是溫柔的責備。Charles在家等了一整天，時間感覺慢的都要停止了，就好像一隻主人長時間沒有逗弄過的寵物一般。  
  
作為回應，Burke握緊了肛門塞的底部旋轉。Charles不出意外地嚶嚀著呻吟了起來。Burke猶豫了很久才重新把肛門塞插緊，動作相當輕柔不帶一點惡意。Charles低聲喘息，雙手遊移至Burke的胯部，愛撫著凸起的部位。  
  
“今天你回來真早。”Charles評論著，Burke一把將從床上坐起的他拉到自己的大腿上。  
  
“看來我很幸運。”Burke狡黠地笑了起來。如果不是他已經將Charles的乳尖含在嘴裡，Charles一定會對他刨根問底的。就這樣，Burke相當嫺熟地開始撫弄他，無論是啃噬，親吻還是舔咬都讓Charles欲罷不能，讓乳首染上了欲望的鮮紅。Charles開始因為他的刺激而難耐地扭動著，Burke拉開了抽屜拿了一對乳夾出來。  
  
他輕輕把橡膠包裹著的那一頭夾在Charles的乳頭上，將燥熱的氣息吹在兩邊。他扯了一下上面的鎖鏈，Charles緊咬著嘴唇，猛地向前挪動了自己的臀部，慌亂地抓上了Burke的肩膀。再這樣下去他一定會射出來的，他絕望地想。Burke向來是一個實際的人，在他的的陰莖上套了一個陰莖環，阻止即將來臨的高潮。當他再次拉扯著鎖鏈的時候可就不是歡愉了，不過Charles向來很享受痛並快樂著的事情。  
  
“想要我摘掉它嗎？或者繼續親吻它會更好？”  
  
  
“我...我不知道...”  
  
看著Charles猶豫不決的樣子，Burke笑了起來。他知道再繼續這樣下去，Charles一定會射出來。他可是一個好人，他把乳夾取了下來，親吻著腫脹的紅點。Charles不停扭動著身體，溢出的前液全都滴在了Burke的腿上。  
  
“你看看你把我都弄髒了。把他弄乾淨，小傢伙，不然我可會生氣的。”Burke半開玩笑地說著。不管怎麼說Charles還是照做了，儘管他很期待Burke會生氣。他把自己的舌頭貼在Burke褲子的線條上用力舔舐，吮吸著硬挺的部位，解開了紐扣，Burke的性器立刻從裡面彈了出來，挺立在半空。  
  
他們口交到一半的時候，Brandon就回來了，渾身上下都濕透了。“嘿。”他打著招呼，儘管他身上的某個緊繃的部位讓看上去相當心煩意亂。“不等我就已經開始了嗎？”  
  
“真他媽的久啊，Sullivan。我都懶得等了。”Burke笑著說道。Charles滿是滑溜的體液的嘴剛從他的性器上移開就吻上了Brandon以示問好。Brandon相當享受這個吻，他捏著Charles的下巴，饑渴難耐的舌頭探索著口腔中每一個角落，品味著Burke先前在這留下的歡愉。Charles緊緊貼在他身上，他相當喜歡Brandon吻他，溫柔的動作是另外兩個人不曾有過的，每次都讓他其中沉淪，無法自拔。  
  
“幹了一天呢？”Charles一邊問著一邊解開了Brandon的皮帶，慢悠悠地拉開了褲鏈，讓他到床上去，好讓自己可以躺著給他口交。剛開始只是相當緩慢地吮吸著龜頭，然後再繼續深入，直到喉嚨不停的顫動。他的手則是放在Burke的勃起上，每一次向上抬起身體給Brandon口交時都用力的套弄和扭動著。  
  
Burk換了個位置，Charles用餘光看見他們正在接吻。他們吻著，Burke充滿異國情調的紋身相當顯眼，紋路覆蓋在血管上，環繞在他的脖頸上。Brandon推開他調整呼吸的同時Burke也咬上了他的喉結。Charles看著他們兩個，發出了愉悅的呻吟聲。  
  
“我們沒讓你停下呢，小傢伙。” Burke發現Charles停下了手中的動作不滿地責備他。Charles並沒有開口道歉，他只是用能力把快感投射給對方愛撫著他。Burke覺得光是靠著這個都可以讓滿足了，他的拇指緊緊地按在自己的頭上。“啊，幹。這才是好孩子。”  
  
Erik走進了房間，安靜得像一隻正在狩獵的黑豹。正式因為Charles和他們做的時候喜歡保持著精神連接，所以他們並沒有注意到Erik。平心而論，Charles正在成功的轉移了他們所有的注意力。他真是一個好寵物。  
  
“Charles。”Erik急切地悄聲說著。他將自己沐浴在這精神感應的能力之中，胸肌貼在他的後背上，抬著他的大腿，嗅著他身上硝煙與皮革的味道。心滿意足的感覺與滿溢的腎上腺素幾乎讓他瘋狂。Charles給Erik打了個招呼，嘴裡都是Brandon的前液。Erik只是一言不發地吮吸撕咬著他的下唇。在他們三個之中，Erik的地位向來是最高的，他赤裸裸的欲望讓Charles欲火焚身。他的身體仿佛像是被磁化了一般，Charles享受著Erik用肛門塞在他屁股裡研磨的感覺，灼熱的手撫上了腹股溝，沿著圓環一直滑下到陰莖的根部。  
  
Brandon和Burke看著他們的動作，相互地套弄著對方的陽硬挺。  
  
“你終於回來了，Lehnsherr。”Burke說著，“我還以為你不會來呢。”  
  
“閉嘴。”  
  
Erik掀起自己的高領毛衣，脫下了羊絨衫之後露出了全是傷痕的軀幹。全是煙頭留下的燒傷，火炮疤痕還有刀傷，各種各樣的傷口到處都是。這些地方並不像其他區域一樣敏感，但是它們卻又透露了一些不願說出的過往。就算這樣Charles也正在賣力地撫弄，因為Erik正在不停轉動著拔出體內的塞子，讓他感到無比的疼痛與空虛。“噢！”Erik用舌頭輕輕戳了一下小穴的邊緣，環繞著皺褶細細品味。  
  
Charles嬌喘連連，把頭枕在Brandon的大腿上。一旁的Burke早就握上了他的性器，好讓他不會那麼快射出來。Charles心不在焉地輕撚著Brandon的乳尖，他喜歡自己被他們一覽無餘的樣子。Erik用舌頭輕輕戳了一下敏感點，滿意地看著Charles因過度的快感而扭曲的臉。  
  
“來吧寶貝，嘴張開。”Brandon說著，誘騙著Charles張開嘴繼續給他口交。Charles默許了，灼熱的氣息吹在柱體上，他慢慢地將自己的舌頭由上至下滑落，舔舐Brandon的陰囊，吮吸著私密處柔軟的皮膚。他呻吟著，嘴裡含著Brandon的陽具，緊繃地弓著身子——達到了第一次高潮，因為陰莖環的關係，他並沒有射出來，這顯然不是暢快淋漓的高潮。與此同時他們都沉浸在這一刻，Erik希望已經做夠了足夠的前戲把自己的大屌插入Charles的屁眼裡了。  
  
Charles饑渴難耐地顫抖著，為了更好的照顧他們的小寵物，他們的動作都很緩慢。Erik套弄著Brandon的性器，Burke略感冷落地躺在Charles的肚子上，將他的肉棒握在手中吸吮著頂端。Charles興奮地哭喊著，高潮的時候依然沒有射出來，只是滴了幾滴精液，不過他的男人們正在換著方法套弄他。“像這樣嗎，Charles？”Erik低語，抓著Charles的頭髮，“你喜歡我操你嗎？抱著你按在床上幹？你這小蕩婦。”Erik的話讓Charles更加渴望地顫動。“真是一個骯髒的小騷貨。”  
  
Erik把他按在床上，等待第二次的高潮。他給Brandon深喉的同時進入著Charles，每一次刺入體內都讓Charles的陰莖從Burke分開的唇瓣中進入。Erik在急促的呼吸中達到了高潮，金屬的床架都在晃動著。他把自己的下體拔出來的時候，粘稠的精液流到了Charles的大腿內側，春光乍泄。Burke將精液全部舔到了Erik的嘴裡，Erik抓著Burke的臀瓣將他推倒在床熱情地撕咬親吻。  
  
與此同時，Brandon也壓在Charles上方。親昵地低聲說著什麼幫助這個精神感應者坐上自己的性器，輕而易舉就進入了潮濕的小穴。Brandon將他完全放了下來進入了他，Charles咬著自己的嘴唇，嗚嗚嚶嚶的呻吟著，指甲緊緊掐著Brandon的腹肌。啊！啊，Brandon！第三次高潮的到來雖然很快但讓他眼前一片空白，因為Burke一直在旁邊吻著他穴口柔嫩的皮膚，也在等著去幹他。  
  
不約而同地，他們把Charels挪到了king sized大床的中間。Brandon躺在他下麵，Erik按著Charles的肩胛骨把他推倒，雙腿分開在Brandon頭部的兩側跪著，好繼續用自己半勃的下體佔領繼續Charles的嘴。這樣的姿勢也方便Burke進入他，充足的潤滑之後，Burke輕撫著Charles嬌小的後背，將自己的龜頭擠入了Charles的穴口。“操，小傢伙，你真緊。”他的拇指一直捏著Charles的臉頰，儘管動作很緩慢但是相當有力，他緊緊地插在裡面。  
  
“Charles，如果你現在能看到自己的樣子，你絕對不會想到自己有多性感。被三條雞巴操著，並且仍不滿足。天啊(Gott,)，你看你你的樣子，是多麼的下流。”Erik輕柔的聲音充滿著情欲，抹去了Charles的唾液從嘴角滑落時留下的痕跡。作為回應，Charles劇烈的收縮了幾下後穴，幾乎要讓Burke喪失理智，全憑本能地戳刺著。Charles的嘴不停拍打著Erik的陰囊。房間裡到處彌漫著都是精液的味道，當Burke退出去的同時，Brandon又狠狠地進入了他，幾乎快要讓他喪失意識。Brandon和Burke一起進入他，Erik則是讓Charles一直看著自己用下體填滿他的小嘴，他的男人們一起上，把Charles幹得再次低聲啜泣了起來。  
  
“啊(Ja)，Charles。”Erik輕輕地說著。“你真是我們的好孩子，我們完美的小寵物。親愛的(liebling)，快把嘴再張大點，再吞得多一點。啊，就是這樣...”  
  
當Charles將自己的快感投射到他們的意識中去時他們才感覺到歡愉是完整的。從開始，一直到完全的佔領。第四次高潮的來臨把他們全都弄得措手不及；Charles高潮的 時候他還正準備繼續躺著吞入Erik的性器，還沒來得及繼續就被強有力的手掌給拉了回來，Erik釋放了，持續了幾秒的時間。與此同時，Brandon看著Charles淫亂的樣子也射了出來。Burke現在有更多的空間可以進入他了，他近乎加瘋狂地用最大的力氣幹著Charles，抓得Charles的大腿內側都是淤青的痕跡。沒過多久，再次往他們的小寵物的後穴裡再次加入了濕滑的體液。  
  
Erik把無力癱倒在Charles背上的Burke推開了，Charles和Brandon都在一旁喘著粗氣。他操縱著金屬的陰莖環把它從Charles身上拿掉了，安撫著這個不停啜泣的精神感應者。雖然下體仍然是硬挺的，但是他已經被這三個人弄得精疲力盡了。  
  
“再來一次。”Brandon哄著Charles，視線一直看向他那紅腫的陰莖。“就一次，可以讓你睡得更好。”  
  
不，不來了，我不行了——  
  
Burke換了個位置吻住了他。“來吧，小傢伙，你可是我們的好孩子。”Charles粘膩的身上都被染上了緋紅，大汗淋漓。鮮紅的雙唇輕啟，就像自己剛被享用完的小穴一樣。Erik先在他的大腿內側咬了一個吻痕，然後輕輕吸舔著他的下體，同時不停用手撫弄著底部。心急如焚的Charles在Erik嘴裡不停推送，沒幾下就射出來了。隨後，Erik把噴灑在他小腹的精液全部都舔了乾淨。  
  
-FIN-


End file.
